


Украденный кусочек счастья

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Чжэ Чжунг всегда знал, что есть различие между любовью и влюбленностью. И считал, что его пора влюбленностей прошла уже давно. У него был постоянный партнер, которого, как считал Чжэ Чжунг, он любил. Он считал так до тех пор, пока не встретил Чанг Мина.





	Украденный кусочек счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 28.05.2011  
> Примечание: написан для Отп-феста «Under the rainbow»

Чжэ Чжунг всегда знал, что есть различие между любовью и влюбленностью. И считал, что его пора влюбленностей прошла уже давно. У него был постоянный партнер, которого, как считал Чжэ Чжунг, он любил. Он считал так до тех пор, пока не встретил Чанг Мина.  
Они познакомились из-за какой-то дурацкой мелочи. Такой, как, например, в магазине взялись за одну и ту же вещь или перепутали перчатки. Чжэ Чжунг уже не помнил, как он познакомился с Мином. Просто как-то внезапно Мин стал частью его жизни.  
Сначала они просто общались. Говорили часами обо всём подряд. Чжэ не стеснялся рассказывать Чанг Мину обо всём, что придет в голову, и он знал, что Мин отвечает ему тем же. Что он так же открыт, рассказывая о своей семье, работе, о буднях.  
Чжэ Чжунг не влюблялся в него. Просто однажды проснувшись в его объятьях, он понял, что любит Чанг Мина. Нет, это была не влюбленность. Не то пылкое чувство, которое перегорит через год. Что-то другое. Что-то большое. Что-то, что заставляло сердце Чжэ Чжунга тупо ныть от того, что Мин не принадлежит ему. Из-за чего он знал, что в любом случае дождется его. Это было то чувство, что заставило их обоих обманывать всех вокруг. Оно перекрывало чувство вины, позволяя ранам затянуться хотя бы на время.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Чжэ посмотрел на то, что отвлекло его от работы - это было сообщение от Мина.  
«Ты как сегодня?»  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся. Он знал, что может чаще видеться с Чанг Мином, пока Ю Чон в командировке.  
«Вполне свободен.»  
«Как насчет ужина?»  
«Ужин с тебя, с меня вино.»  
«Так не честно!» - и через минуту: «Договорились!» - и еще через одну: «Я соскучился.»  
Чжэ Чжунгу хотелось написать ему, что он тоже безумно скучает. Но он удалил все сообщения и положил телефон обратно в карман.

Чанг Мин снова посмотрел на экран телефона. Он всё время говорил себе, что получит еще сообщения потом. Но всякий раз, когда ему приходилось нажимать на кнопку «Удалить», его сердце сжималось.  
\- Мин, ну что ты там застрял?  
Это был Юн Хо. Человек, с которым Мин делил крышу над головой, завтраки-обеды-ужины, постель. Человек, в которого Чанг Мин был когда-то влюблен. И считал, что любит, пока не появился Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Иду.  
Он быстро нажал «Удалить» и вышел из ванной.  
\- Мы опоздаем из-за тебя, - нахмурился Юн Хо.  
\- Это всего лишь магазин, - устало вздохнул Чанг Мин и пошел в прихожую. – Кстати, сегодня вечером не жди меня.  
\- Опять заказ?  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
\- Но, Мин! Ты обещал мне ужин.  
Парень отвернулся, чтоб Юн Хо не увидел его лица. Того, как он закусил губу. Словно рана внутри снова открылась. Мин уже давно обещал ужин Юн Хо, но всякий раз у него находились отговорки. Заказы, много работы, затянувшиеся совещания. И всё это ложь. Всякий раз, когда ему приходилось обманывать Юн Хо, его сердце разрывалось на части. Он видел, как Юн Хо дорожит их отношениями. И из-за этого ему было еще хуже.

Чжэ Чжунг крутил в руке бокал вина. Он не смотрел на часы. Он ждал. Он знал, что будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Мир вокруг будто замер.  
Входная дверь открылась - и Чжэ Чжунг уже мчался в коридор. Он буквально налетел на Мина. Вцепился в лацканы его пиджака.  
\- Получилось, – его лицо сияло от счастья.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и убрал прядку волос со лба Чжэ. Он снова всмотрелся в его лицо и снова удивился тому, что никак не может на него наглядеться.  
\- И как он тебя отпускает? Я никогда-никогда не отпустил бы тебя. Запер бы, если потребовалось. Потому что ты самый красивый, самый умный, самый хороший. Потому что ты самый.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, - улыбнулся Мин и притянул к себе Чжэ Чжунга. – Я скучал… очень скучал, - прошептал он в губы любимого.  
\- Я тоже. День был слишком долгим…  
Чанг Мин гладил его по волосам, внимательно смотрел в глаза. Ему так хотелось остановить этот миг. Чтобы в памяти запечатлеть счастливое лицо Чжэ. Чтобы это помогло прожить следующий день без него.

Чанг Мин вошел в темную квартиру. Он вернулся слишком поздно - Юн Хо должен был уже спать.  
Проходя мимо гостиной, парень заметил торчащие с дивана ноги. Мин подошел ближе. Юн Хо ждал его несмотря на то, что Чанг Мин сказал ему не ждать. Парень взял с кресла плед и аккуратно прикрыл его.  
Нехотя Чанг Мин пошел в душ. Он не хотел смывать следы Чжэ Чжунга. Его прикосновения, его запах, поцелуи. Конечно, Чжэ, как и он, придерживался правил. Никаких царапин, укусов или засов. Но Мин чувствовал, что весь пропитан Чжэ Чжунгом. Он не мог рисковать, даже если это всего лишь его воображение. И как обычно, мыльная губка скользила, стирая остатки вечера, проведенного с человеком, которого он действительно любил. Теперь остались только воспоминания. Только его улыбающееся лицо, которое словно фотография запечатлелось где-то глубоко в сознании.  
Чанг Мин распахнул дверь и увидел Юн Хо. Тот был растрепанным, заспанным, на лице проступал тонкий узор от диванной подушки.  
\- Почему не разбудил? - хриплым ото сна голосом спросил он.  
\- Почему ты ждал?  
\- Хотел повидаться с тобой. В последнее время мы проводим очень мало времени вместе.  
Чанг Мин услышал в его словах «я скучаю». Рана снова открылась. В груди снова нестерпимо заныло.  
\- Пойдем спать, - он обнял Юн Хо за плечи и повел в спальню.

Влажная губка скользила по бледной коже, оставляя мокрую дорожку. Чанг Мин завороженно смотрел, как капельки собираются и скатываются с груди Чжэ Чжунга. Его совсем не волновало, что в ванной слишком мало места для двоих. Также его совсем не волновало то, что колени торчат как-то по-дурацки, и что следовало бы принимать ванну по очереди. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему хотелось проводить каждую свободную минуту с Чжэ и чем ближе, тем лучше.  
Чанг Мин поддался минутному желанию обнять Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Эй, что ты делаешь? Тут и так не повернуться, - засмеялся Чжэ.  
\- Чувствую себя подростком.  
Такое было с ним как-то раз, когда он встретил свою первую любовь. Тогда Мину хотелось обнимать того парня и никуда не отпускать. Казалось, что если отпустит, то он тут же исчезнет. Сейчас Мин испытывал то же самое. Как будто стоит ему отпустить Чжэ - и он больше никогда его не увидит.  
\- Я никуда не денусь, - едва заметно улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг и погладил Мина по ладони, словно успокаивая.  
Чанг Мин порой удивлялся тому, что Чжэ словно читал его мысли.

Чжэ Чжунг придирчиво рассматривал себя в зеркале. Он знал, что сейчас он просто неотразим, но ему не хотелось быть красивым для друзей Ю Чона. Хотя и для самого Ю Чона тоже.  
\- Ну чего ты там копаешься? – прикрикнул на него любовник, заглядывая в комнату.  
Сегодня они вдвоем шли на какую-то вечеринку в доме приятелей Ю Чона. И на него не действовали никакие отговорки Чжэ Чжунга - он всё равно тащил его туда. И сейчас Чжэ словно пытался оттянуть момент ухода.  
\- Не хочу выглядеть слишком красивым.  
\- Тебе просто необходимо выглядеть сногсшибательно, - Ю Чон расстегнул несколько пуговок на рубашке Чжэ.  
\- Мне просто необходим охранник, чтобы оберегать мою задницу от твоих похотливых друзей.  
Чжэ знал, что Ю Чона даже забавляет, как на вечеринках Чжэ Чжунг отбивается от его подвыпивших друзей.

\- Сколько вы уже вместе? – Чжэ Чжунг удобно устроился на диване, положив голову Мину на колени.  
Он смотрел на любимого снизу вверх и не мог не улыбаться. Ему нравилось так лежать: когда Мин что-то читал или смотрел телевизор и перебирал пряди волос Чжэ. Совсем легонько, словно ветер трепал их.  
\- Почти шесть лет. Я точно не помню, когда мы познакомились. Юн Хо всегда помнит, а я нет. Он всегда покупает подарок, устраивает ужин.  
\- А ты ничего не даришь ему? Как некрасиво.  
\- Я знаю, что это было в сентябре. Поэтому покупаю подарок заранее, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
\- Если бы мог, я бы отметил день нашего знакомства на календаре, только для тебя. Ты ведь не помнишь?  
Чанг Мин покачал головой:  
\- Но ты же не дашь мне забыть, - тихо рассмеялся он.  
\- Конечно, нет!  
\- А сколько у вас? – голос звучал словно чужой. И Чанг Мин понял, что чувствовал Чжэ, задавая этот вопрос. Тупую, тянущую боль в груди.  
\- Четыре. Но я не понимаю, что нас связывает сейчас. Порой мне кажется, что я для него просто красивый аксессуар, которым грех не похвастаться на приеме.  
\- Почему ты не ушел от него?  
\- Наверное, страшно, - Чжэ Чжунг повернулся на бок, чтобы Мин не видел его из-за упавших на лицо прядок. – Я думаю, что мы вместе до сих пор просто из-за привычки. Мне кажется, что нам так удобно, вот мы и вместе.  
\- А раньше?  
\- А раньше всё было по-другому.

Чанг Мин сидел на диване и пытался сосредоточиться на книге, которую читал. Но ничего не выходило. Он всё время мысленно возвращался туда, в съемную квартиру, к Чжэ Чжунгу. Он точно не знал, когда снова увидится с ним, но надеялся, что это произойдет скоро. Он украдкой посматривал на Юн Хо, пытаясь понять, вспомнить, почему они вместе. Сейчас всё было не так, как когда они встретились. Не было тех бурных ночей, романтических вечеров. Жизнь шла спокойно без каких-либо всплесков. Иногда Мину даже казалось, что они просто соседи.  
Юн Хо в очередной раз поймал на себе взгляд Чанг Мина и слабо улыбнулся. Он подсел к Мину и положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Может быть, сходим куда-нибудь? – тихо спросил парень.  
\- Например? – Чанг Мин сделал вид, что книга крайне увлекательна, и отвлекаться от нее он не намерен.  
\- В ресторан, например, – Юн Хо обнял Мина за талию.  
Чанг Мин понимал, что парню не хватает его. Его внимания. Но он плохо представлял себе, о чем с ним говорить. Когда это произошло? Почему сейчас у них нет ни единой темы для разговора? Ведь раньше они могли болтать часами. Но теперь они молчали каждый о своем. Как так получилось? И вдруг так же будет с Чжэ Чжунгом?  
От воспоминаний о Чжэ сердце снова заныло.  
\- Пойдем, - тихо согласился Мин. Он надеялся, что это сможет отвлечь его от мыслей о возлюбленном.

Чанг Мин почувствовал руки на своей талии.  
\- Чжэ, не отвлекай меня, - усмехнулся он.  
\- От чего?  
\- От важного дела.  
\- Ты просто моешь посуду, - фыркнул Чжэ и скользнул кончиками пальцев по ребрам Мина.  
Тот поежился и тихо хихикнул.  
\- Я ее мою не просто, а начисто. Не то, что ты – как придется, - он был готов рассмеяться, когда, глянув через плечо, увидел насупившуюся физиономию Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Да брось ты эту дурацкую посуду. У тебя ведь есть такой прекрасный я, - Чжэ насупился еще больше и притиснулся к Чанг Мину сильнее.  
Мину хотелось поправить: «не у меня, а у Ю Чона», - но он знал, что сделает только больнее Чжэ Чжунгу. Хотя и ему самому от этой мысли было тошно.

Чжэ Чжунг поставил чистую тарелку в сушилку и улыбнулся, вспомнив, как прошлым вечером в съемной квартире они с Мином мыли посуду. Чжэ нравились домашние заботы больше, когда Мин разделял их с ним.  
Но на следующее утро позвонил Ю Чон. Он сказал, что не хочет ехать на такси и вообще устал, поэтому Чжэ Чжунг должен был заехать за ним. Как только Ю Чон добрался до дома, его усталость как рукой сняло, и он снова сидел за ноутбуком на диване, будто только что не вернулся из командировки.  
\- Ю Чон, - Чжэ подошел к партнеру. Он еще не знал, что хочет сказать, о чем поговорить. Ему было страшно. Но прошлый разговор с Мином застрял у Чжэ в голове. Проигрываясь раз за разом, как будто старая пластинка.  
\- Да, - Ю Чон поднял голову и посмотрел на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Ю Чон, ты считаешь, что у нас всё в порядке?  
\- Мне кажется, что да.  
\- Тогда почему мы редко видимся? Почему мы почти не общаемся?  
\- К чему ты ведешь? – улыбка исчезла с его лица.  
\- Кто мы друг другу? – не выдержал Чжэ. Он почувствовал, как всё внутри сжалось от необъяснимого страха.  
\- Как кто? – удивленно спросил Ю Чон. – Партнеры. Любовники.  
\- И когда мы в последний раз занимались любовью?  
\- Ты хочешь заняться сексом?  
\- Я не об этом! Ю Чон, ты даже не слышишь меня.  
\- Чжэ, если тебе так грустно, возьми мою карточку и купи себе чего-нибудь. Сейчас я очень занят для того, чтобы заниматься твоим самокопанием.  
Чжэ Чжунг резко развернулся и, схватив в прихожей куртку, бросился прочь из дома.

Чанг Мин устало потер переносицу. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться на документах, которые читал. Он никак не мог избавиться от томящего душу чувства. Он знал, что сегодня приезжает Ю Чон из очередной командировки. Он знал, что сегодня он не увидится с Чжэ. Мин почувствовал, как чьи-то пальцы скользнули по его щеке, он повернулся и увидел Юн Хо:  
\- Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
\- Много работы в последнее время, - криво улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Юн Хо вытащил из его рук документы и, отложив в сторону, спросил:  
\- Может быть, прогуляемся? Как раньше.  
В его взгляде было столько надежды, что Чанг Мин просто не смог отказать ему. Он понимал, что Юн Хо видит, как их отношения сошли на нет. Мин понимал, сколько боли это ему приносит. Он знал, что Юн Хо винит в этом себя. Ведь что бы ни происходило, он никогда и ни в чем не винил Чанг Мина. И из-за этого Мину было еще противнее от себя.  
Он кивнул. Увидев широкую улыбку на лице парня, Чанг Мин почувствовал, как его сердце сжимают холодные тиски боли.  
Они гуляли по парку как в старые добрые времена, когда только познакомились. Только вот отличием было то, что больше не было глупых вопросов и неловких пауз.  
На одной из аллей Чанг Мин увидел Чжэ Чжунга, сидевшего на скамейке. Мин взглянул на Чжэ и поймал его взгляд. Парень заметил, как приподнялись уголки губ возлюбленного в полуулыбке.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - попросил Мин. Он боялся, что Юн Хо заметит украденный взгляд, украденную улыбку, украденный кусочек счастья.

Чанг Мин заметил, что Чжэ Чжунг слишком молчалив.  
\- Чжэ, что случилось?  
\- Всё в порядке, - попытался отмахнуться тот.  
\- И всё же?  
Чжэ Чжунг пододвинулся ближе и уткнулся лбом в плечо Мина.  
\- Я говорил с Ю Чоном. Мне кажется, что он ничего не испытывает ко мне.  
Чжэ неровно вздохнул и продолжил:  
\- Я даже спросил, что будет, если я вдруг ему изменю. А он сказал, что пока об этом никто не знает, всё в порядке. Он не интересуется, что со мной, где я. Словно ему наплевать, есть я или нет.  
\- Чжэ, всё не так…  
\- Ты не можешь знать. Я мучаюсь от этого отвратительного чувства вины, а ему наплевать на меня. Тогда в чем же смысл? Зачем я ему?  
Чжэ Чжунг обнял Мина за плечи и прошептал:  
\- Я уйду от него. Уйду и буду жить здесь. И ждать тебя.

Чанг Мин смотрел на Юн Хо, зарытого в каких-то справочниках и книгах. Он пытался себя заставить поговорить об их отношениях. Сказать всё как есть, чтобы больше не мучить его и себя.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Мин.  
\- Я подумал, что тебе стоит взять небольшой отпуск. В последнее время ты выглядишь уставшим и… грустным, - как будто последнее слово он не решался сказать. – Вот я и решил, что нам стоит отдохнуть вместе где-нибудь. Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы съездить в Японию?  
Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся Мину. В этот момент словно внезапно пропал воздух. Словно кто-то выключил все звуки.  
\- Ты же всегда хотел съездить в Японию. Если не хочешь, можем поехать еще куда-нибудь.  
Мин пытался заставить себя говорить, сказать хоть что-нибудь. Но он не мог. Потому что Юн Хо так отчаянно пытался спасти их отношения, а сам Мин хотел их разрушить.

Чжэ Чжунг заметил, что Чанг Мин стал каким-то другим. Он больше молчал. А иногда смотрел на Чжэ с такой грустью, что у того сердце сжималось от боли.  
\- Мин, что с тобой? Ты сам не свой в последнее время. Что-то случилось?  
Чанг Мин тяжело вздохнул, встал с дивана и подошел к окну. Он никак не мог решиться ни на что, но знал, что нужно что-то делать. Сделать больно людям, которые его любили. Какое бы он ни принял решение, оно принесет горе или Чжэ Чжунгу или Юн Хо.  
\- Чжэ, я не могу. Так не может продолжаться дальше.  
Чжэ Чжунг нервно выдохнул. Холодные щупальца страха сжали его сердце.  
\- Я не могу бросить его. Он так отчаянно старается спасти то, что у нас осталось… а я… Я чувствую себя последним подонком. Я обманываю его, а он до сих пор меня любит.  
Мин помолчал немного, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Мне кажется, что вся моя жизнь, настоящая жизнь, здесь, рядом с тобой. Но я не могу причинять ему еще больше боли. Я вижу, что он старается. Он считает, что виноват в том, что происходит. Из-за этого мне еще противнее от себя. От своей слабости, от того, что я не могу ничего сделать. Я не могу бросить тебя. Я просто не могу отказаться от того счастья, что ты мне подарил. Но я не могу сделать еще больнее ему. Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Чжэ Чжунг подошел к Мину и обнял его за плечи:  
\- Я обещал тебе, что буду ждать. Сколько бы ни потребовалось. Что бы ни случилось, я буду ждать.

Чжэ Чжунг просто молча собрал вещи и ушел. Ю Чон ничего не сказал, лишь как-то самодовольно усмехнулся. Эта ухмылка говорила о том, что Ю Чон был уверен - Чжэ Чжунг вернется к нему. Но Чжэ был другого мнения. Теперь он мог жить не оглядываясь. Хранить все сообщения, ждать Чанг Мина и продолжать любить.  
Конечно, пустая квартира без него была печальной и безликой. И сейчас Чжэ Чжунг жалел только об одном. О том, что у них не было ничего совместного. Даже фотографий.  
Хотя фотографий ему не хватало больше всего. Чтобы таким вот одиноким вечером можно было посмотреть на него и снова утонуть в счастливых воспоминаниях.

Чанг Мин считал, что справится. Считал что сможет. Ради Юн Хо. Но каждый день был мучением. Мин всё больше и больше отдалялся от парня. Почти не разговаривал с ним. Даже ночью, когда чувствовал, как Юн Хо притягивает его к себе, Мину хотелось оттолкнуть его.  
Чанг Мин закрывал глаза и вспоминал лицо Чжэ Чжунга. Пытался представить себе, что сейчас его обнимает не Юн Хо, а Чжэ.  
Все попытки сохранить отношения делали только больнее и ему, и Юн Хо…

Чжэ Чжунг не врал, когда говорил, что дождется. Но он не знал, что это будет так мучительно. Здесь, одному, в этой квартире.  
Телефон завибрировал. Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел на экран - сообщение от Мина. Сердце сжалось от страха. Он боялся того, что это смс убьет его мечты. Он открыл сообщение, и в нем было только одно слово: «Впустишь?»  
Чжэ кинулся к двери. На пороге стоял Чанг Мин. Вид у него был потрепанный. Одежда помята, губа разбита, под левым глазом краснело пятно, которое обязательно станет синяком.  
\- Я не смог… - прошептал он. – Я не смог… без тебя…  
Глаза Чжэ Чжунга широко распахнулись, он кинулся к Мину и обнял его.  
\- Улыбочку, - сказал Чжэ, направляя на них камеру мобильного телефона.  
Так у него появилась их первая совместная фотография.


End file.
